Choose side
by Supdudes94
Summary: A beautiful day turns into a horrific nightmare. Skipper disappears without a trace. Will the other penguins find him before it's too late? Rated M because of violence and a "little" gore... (This is my first fanfiction, so sorry if it's not very good)
1. Chapter 1

Everything had changed. There where blood everywhere in the room. How did this happen? How did that beautiful day turn into a horrific nightmare?

It was a normal day in HQ. Kowalski, the brains of the team of penguins, was in his lab. Rico, the weapons expert brushed his dolls hair, and Private, the youngest was watching the Lunacorns show on the TV.  
Skipper, the leader was standing in front of the underwater window and stared out at the fake ocean floor. He had been having a bad feeling in his gut the whole morning. Not even the six o'clock training had made it less visible. His gut was weird when it came to feeling that something was going to happen to either him or his teammates. It was always right, even when it technically wasn't. But this time it was different. It had gone nuts! Skipper felt that this was going to end bad, very bad.

The door to Kowalski's lab was pushed open and an overexcited Kowalski came running out.  
-I did it! He shouted and ran around in the headquarters.-I did it, I did it, I did it, I _did_ it!

Skipper sighed and put the mug he was holding down on a table. He rolled his eyes and before Kowalski knew what hit him, he was facing the floor. Kowalski groaned and sat up.

-What was _that_ for? The scientist asked irritated and stroked his right cheek.  
Rico stopped brushing the dolls hair and Private looked away from the TV to see what was happening.

-You needed to calm down. Skipper said while he took his mug again.-Now, what did you do?

-I finally finished my new invention! Kowalski said and giggled excitedly.-I call it the remote-control thought to word infiltrator!

Skipper rolled his eyes again and sipped to his coffee.

-And what does it do? He said calmly.

-It allows me to hear the inner thoughts of the person I zap. Kowalski explained.

-Haven't you already done that? Skipper got more and more inpatient by the smart guy's explanation and few useful inventions.

-That was a Psychotron! Kowalski said angry. –This doesn't only read your mind; it makes you say it out loud, too!

-When would we even need that?! Skipper raised his flippers stated in the air and leaned closer to Kowalski who finally had gotten to his feet.

-That is what you say, Kowalski smirked and pointed the device at the leader.  
-But is that what you think?  
Kowalski pulled the trigger, but it wasn't Skipper who got zapped. The flat headed penguin had pushed the device away from him and pointed it against Private instead. They heard a scream when the laser hit the young bird.

-Private! Skipper got to his solider as fast as he could and saw the young penguin brushing of the dust from his feathers.

-What? He asked while he shook his head as if he was a little dizzy.

-Are you okay? Kowalski asked Private in a worried tone.

-Why wouldn't I be? He asked as if he didn't remember being hit by the invention.

-Don't you remember what happened just a second ago? Skipper asked curiously and looked at Rico who shrugged.

-I think I was watching the Telly, Private said with his normal British accent.

Skipper looked angry at Kowalski.  
-What happened? He shouted in the scientist's face.-I thought you said it was supposed to make the person tell us his deepest thoughts!

Kowalski thought for a while before answering.

-I have absolutely no clue, sir. Kowalski said, closing his eyes and waited for the normal slap in the face. It never came. Instead he heard his leaders webbed feet going past him and towards the ladder. The scientist opened his eyes again in bewilderment and curiosity when he realized that the leader didn't do anything because of his comment.

-Just fix him, okay? Skipper said while climbing up the ladder and out into fresh air.

Kowalski looked at Rico who was staring after their boss. In a second their eyes met and the weapons expert followed the leader up through the entrance.


	2. Chapter 2

Rico was outside their HQ in the summer warmth. He took a deep breath and smelt the different smells of the Central Park Zoo. He saw the lemurs having a dance party in their habitat, Marlene the otter was swimming around in hers', and the chimpanzees were playing chess.  
The weapons expert found Skipper sitting on the edge of their habitat's fake ice berg. He was sitting with his head in his flippers and stared down at his own reflection in the water. Rico thought this was weird since Skipper hardly ever sat down on the edge of their habitat; he hardly ever sat down at all!  
It didn't seem like Skipper had noticed Rico standing there. He was too busy staring down at his own body.  
Rico went up beside him and sat down together with his leader.

-What do you want? Skipper asked as if he was a little sad. He didn't look up while he said it. He might even have turned away even more.

-I dunno, Rico shrugged and stared down at his own self staring up at him in the still water around the rock.

They sat in silence for a while without any of them saying a word.

Skipper sighed deeply and looked up.

-I don't know either. He said in a sorrowful matter.

Rico looked at him with a worried look and tilted his head as to ask why he was so sad. Skipper looked at him before he told his most loyal solider what was wrong.

-I don't know what it is, the leader started and stared down into the water again. –but my gut is telling me that something is going to happen. Something horrible, worse than ever before.

Skipper rubbed his face and looked up at his friend.

-I don't even know what to do anymore! He got on his feet and walked angrily around on the stone.

Rico got up, too and stopped his leader from waddling around. He placed a flipper on Skippers' shoulder and smiled one of his half crazy, half sensitive smiles. Skipper couldn't do anything but smile back. That psycho knew that the smile was one of the few things Skipper found funny. Rico normally didn't smile sensitively, but quite often just as the crazy bird he was. Rico could go out of a fight with major injuries but still he had that smile on his face, as if he loved pain more than anything else. Skipper was amazed with this about him. The soldier's only weak spots were his doll and his other teammates.

Skipper laughed a little before he patted his soldier's shoulder and went past him.

-I'll just take a quick waddle around the zoo to clear my head a little. Skipper said as he jumped into the water and used the speed to get over the fence. –I'll be back soon.

Rico saluted him and got down into the HQ again.  
Kowalski was all over Private and tried to figure out what happened. Rico didn't care much for his brother's inventions, mostly because he didn't understand how they worked. Private wasn't very happy about Kowalski pushing him around and testing him. Rico just watched them for a while before he decided to take a nap. He got in his bunk and tried to relax, but Skippers expression told him that his leader was worried about this day. This was not like the other times when he just knew something good was going to happen, like surviving a battle against the rats or some other villains. This time it was as if everything was going to change.  
Rico fell asleep after just a couple of minutes.


	3. Chapter 3

Skipper walked down the cobblestone streets in the zoo. He desperately wanted to get this feeling out of him, but it was too strong. What was happening to him? What was so bad that would, or could happen?

Skipper shook his head before looking up at the clear sky. Usually he would go with a skip in his step and a straight back. This time he dragged his feet after him and his head was hanging low. He simply felt sad.

After about five minutes he stood in front of Marlene's habitat. He thought he could pay her a visit.

Quickly he jumped over the fence and knocked on the entrance. There was heard a "come in" from the inside, and Skipper went through the tunnel.

Marlene stood in the corner of the cave and watered a nice little plant. She turned around and smiled. She didn't notice the penguins' sad expression.

-What's up, Skipper? She asked and smiled even brighter.

Skipper sighed and regretted he had even thought about paying the otter a visit. She was way too happy for him at this moment.

-Nothing, Marlene. He said and placed his flippers on his hips.-Just taking a walk. Nice weather we're having, right?

Marlene raised a brow, first now noticing the penguins' weird behaviour.

-Is everything okay, Skipper? She asked worried. He didn't look at her, but at the plant she had watered.

-Yeah, sure. He said and rubbed his neck awkwardly.-Sorry if I interrupted you or anything. I should be on my way. I promised Rico I would be back in a sip.

Marlene didn't get to say anything before the leader was out of her home. She couldn't get the worried look he had out of her head.

Private was finally left alone by the slightly confused scientist. He still didn't remember what had happened, but he could live with that. He discovered when Rico had come down into the hideout and waddled across the room to talk to him after Kowalski had left him.

-Rico? Private said and tilted his head a little.  
His brother was asleep so the little penguin nudged him to wake him up. Rico turned a little before he slowly opened his eyes.

-Sorry for disturbing your sleep, but I wondered what you were doing up top? Private twiddled his flippers and looked at the weapons expert.

Rico just pointed towards Skippers mug and made some grunts before he stretched and sat up.

-So you talked to Skipper? Private asked and smiled.-About what?

The weapons expert sighed and rolled his eyes before he said something inaudible, even though it did sound like he said "classified".

Private just nodded and turned away from Rico. It was something about the penguin that in a way made shivers go down his spine. Something was wrong, and he knew it had something to do with Skipper.

As if nothing was wrong, he went over to the TV again and watched his show. At least he tried, but his thoughts often went back to the leader.


	4. Chapter 4

Kowalski was in his lab when Rico suddenly came inside. Rico wasn't a bird that knocked on doors before he entered, at least not if something bothered him.

The scientist looked away from his device and smiled at his brother.

-What's up? He said and tried to hide the curiosity and doubt from his voice.  
Rico heard the fake tone Kowalski tried to make him comfortable with. He was just about to go out again as the scientist got more worried.

-Is something wrong Rico? Kowalski asked worried.

Rico just shrugged and made the tall bird even more concerned.

-Has something happened? Kowalski kept going.-Is Skipper okay? Are you okay? Did someone do something? Are you hurt? Did Skipper do something to you?

Rico just shook his head to every question, and when the scientist finally stopped the weapons expert sighed loudly.

-Worried. He said and looked to the ground. Kowalski got even more concerned. He put a flipper on Rico's shoulder and made the other bird look at him.

-Why? He asked and let go of his brother.

-'kipper. Rico said and pointed at his stomach.

-You _ate_ him?! Kowalski said shocked and started to speak to his friends' gut.-Relax, sir! We are going to get you out of there!

Kowalski felt a second slap in the face that day. He looked at Rico who had an annoyed expression while he shook his head.

-Then what? Kowalski pondered.

Rico went over to the whiteboard and drew something on the surface. It was a picture of Skipper and an arrow pointed at his tummy. Skipper had a troubled look on his face.

-Skipper is pregnant? Kowalski said awkwardly.

Rico face palmed and rolled his eyes.

-Skipper is…eh…concerned…? Kowalski finally got it.

Rico nodded quickly and pointed at the leaders gut.

-He has a bad feeling in his gut? Kowalski said and got a worried look on his face.

Rico nodded again and smiled slightly. Kowalski smiled back before he turned around and went over to the working table again.

-I'm sure everything is fine, Rico! The scientist reassured.-And besides, what could possibly go wrong?

Skipper had just gotten out of the otter habitat and was on his way back to the HQ. _What was wrong with him? What did his gut try to tell him?_

After a couple of minutes he was waddling past the lemurs. The self-proclaimed king Julien was dancing his "booty" off, and the other two were busy trying to keep up with his dance moves. Maurice, the smartest of them looked tired and annoyed, while Mort, the little, naïve one was staring at the king's feet.

Skipper didn't actually care. He was too deep in his own thoughts. He held his flippers on his tummy while he was passing.

Maurice noticed that the penguin was way too emotional for his character. He stopped the "booty shaking" and jumped down on the brick wall surrounding their habitat.

-Skipper? The lemur asked. The penguin didn't look up, he just kept waddling.

-Hey, are you okay? Skipper heard him this time.

-What? He asked.

Maurice stared at him.

-You seem a little off, are you okay? The quite chubby lemur asked again.

Skipper sighed and looked at his little webbed toes.

-I'm not entirely sure anymore. The leader asked and frowned.

-How come? Maurice asked.

King Julien came jumping down beside his loyal servant.

-Why are you not shaking your booty, Maurice? He said irritated.-I did not order you to speak to the bossy penguin!

Maurice rolled his eyes and tried to explain himself. In the meantime Mort came over to the other two lemurs and watched the argument.

-You know what, Maurice? Skipper said.-Just forget it.

He kept on waddling until he could see his own habitat. He thought he might feel better the second he got inside of his home.

Suddenly he felt an extreme pain in his ankle and then a cloth covered his beak. It smelled like… _oh no_.

His sight got blurry and he felt his body get limp. He hit the ground and saw a bunch of legs standing around him. _He knew something was going to happen._ His ice blue eyes slowly closed and everything went black.


	5. Chapter 5

Rico let out a sigh and stared at the clock for the tenth time. It had been an hour since Skipper left. It was unusual for Skipper to be late for afternoon training.  
The weapons expert looked at the closed lab door. Kowalski was still working on his device, and Private was immersed by the TV screen.

Rico decided to go outside and check for his missing leader.

The afternoon was warm. It felt like a thick carpet was lying over the world. The ground was burning in the heat from the sun and the sky was clear as ice.

Rico peeked out of the entrance and tried to see Skipper. When he didn't see him, he jumped out and over the fence.

He decided to go to Marlene first, because the leader often visited the otter. They were good friends, and Marlene was the only mammal that Skipper actually respected (together with Maurice).

Rico came to the habitat and went through the tunnel.

The otter was cleaning when he entered. She didn't hear him coming, so she jumped when he cleared his throat.

-Oh, Rico! You scared me for a second there! She said and smiled.

Rico nodded and smiled a little.

-'kipper? He asked and tilted his head.

Marlene looked at him for a second before she answered.

-Yeah, he was here about an hour ago. She said and smiled.-He did seem a little worried about something though. Has something happened?

Rico shook his head and went back through the tunnel, leaving a puzzled otter behind.

The weapons expert got out into the warmth again, and sighed. _Where had Skipper gone?_

He searched the whole zoo without finding anything. When he was passing the lemurs he heard Maurice talking to Julien.

-I tell you, Your Highness; there was something bothering him.

-Why should I care? Julien answered.-I do not need that bossy penguin making me feel sad for him, just because you telling me I should.

Rico stopped in his tracks and jumped up on the brick wall. The chubby lemur noticed and turned to him.

-'kipper? The weapons expert asked hopefully. Maurice nodded sadly.

-Yeah, he went past about 45 minutes ago. He said and walked over to him.

-Did you notice that he looked a little concerned about something?

Rico nodded and jumped down from the wall again.

-If you see him, tell him that he should relax a bit. Maurice said.-He shouldn't be worried for anything! And besides, what could happen?

The weapons expert just shrugged and looked to the ground. He waddled slowly back to the HQ without looking up.

That was when he discovered it. It wasn't long away from their habitat, only about ten meters away. On the ground were traces of a red liquid. Rico looked closer. He gently touched it with his flipper and then felt it had the same consistence as…

His eyes grew wide with shock as he realized what it was.

Blood

As fast as he could he slid on his belly over to the habitat and more or less threw himself through the entrance.

Private had gotten away from the TV and was nowhere to be found. Rico barged through the door to the lab and scared Kowalski.

-What the…! Kowalski said and turned around.-Rico? What is it?

He saw the shocked look on the other penguins face and came running over to him. Rico brought the flipper with the blood closer to Kowalski's face and the scientist frowned.

-Please don't tell me that's what I think it is? Kowalski asked and looked into the weapons expert's eyes. Rico nodded slowly and Kowalski dragged him over to the DNA analyser. He made him put his flipper on one of the scanners, and the machine started to work.

It didn't take long before the answer came up on the monitor. Both looked at the screen in horror as they saw who the blood belonged to.

It was a picture of Skipper. The penguins looked terrified at each other before they heard someone come inside the lab.

-Hi, guys! Private said with a smile, but the smile turned into a frown when he discovered the faces of his fellow teammates.-What?

Kowalski noticed that the young penguin had something in his flippers.

-What is that? He asked concerned and waddled over to him.

-It's a CD! Private said and smiled a little again.-I found it outside just a second ago. Maybe we can watch it?

Kowalski snatched the CD from the privates flippers and waddled out from his lab and over to the TV. As fast as he could he placed it in the DVD player and pushed play.


	6. Chapter 6

Skipper felt dizzy. He didn't know what happened. The last thing he remembered was those red feet in front of his eyes and the pain in his ankle. He had a terrible headache and a stinging feeling in his right flipper. _What happened?_ He tried to move but figured that he was locked to a table of some sort. His right flipper felt number than the rest of his body but he didn't understand why. He tried to open his eyes, but he couldn't. He was too exhausted. It was like he had lost all his energy, something that didn't make sense at all because he had been knocked out and more or less asleep. He tried to move his flippers again, but stopped dead as he felt it causing a painful sting in his right. He gasped and winced of the sudden pain. He thought the best thing to do was to get some rest, but as he tried to relax, he heard voices behind a door nearby.

-I tell you, the first voice said.-I think this is a bad idea. The Doc has had many plans before, but this one goes _way_ over the line. I don't think he thought through this one at all.

Skipper listened carefully to the voices. _Plan? What plan?_

-I don't care, the other voice said.-As long as we get paid, I'm okay. Besides, what could happen? It's not like the prisoner can do anything. How could he? He got a shot with sedative medication, he will be knocked out for hours, and when he wakes up, he will be half asleep.

Skipper frowned. He was in a cell. The two outside the door was guards.

He had been drugged! That's why he felt so horrible and tired. He thought it might be best to try to sleep it off. Even though he was on enemy territory, he couldn't fight the sleepiness anymore, and soon he drifted off into a world of dreams.

Back at HQ the three penguins stared at the screen that lit up immediately after Kowalski pressed play.

On screen was a familiar, evil grin from one of their worst enemies. The guy was grinning evilly into the lens of the camera.

-Greetings, Pen-gu-ins! The one-eyed dolphin said.

-Blowhole! Kowalski shouted and took a step back. Rico stared at the deranged doctor, and Private gasped.

Blowhole laughed psychotically and threw his head in the air.

-You must wonder why I have given you this video! The doctor started. Rico frowned angrily. That douchebag had something going on, and he knew it.

-Maybe it was to show you how your useless crap of a leader is doing?

Kowalski's eyes grew wider when the dolphin moved away from the camera and showed what was behind him. Private stared at the screen in horror, and Rico almost threw up.

On an operation table were a body. It wasn't moving at all, and then the camera zoomed in on the figure. It was a penguin. Not just any penguin, it was Skipper. He didn't look hurt, but that was about to change.

-Well, at first I didn't want to hurt him. Blowhole said with a smirk.-Because I wanted you to watch!

The dolphin called on some of his helpers. The lobsters came over with different torture devices. A spiked whip was placed in one of the doctors flippers and he whipped the leader over his belly. Skipper didn't do anything, as if he was already dead, but fresh blood came trickling out of the freshly made wound. Blowhole gave away his whip and gave a signal to a lobster. The lobster nodded and pulled out a knife.

Private placed his flippers over his eyes and turned away. Kowalski came over to him without leaving the screen with his eyes. He placed his flippers protectively around him and felt his brother do the same. Rico stared frightened at the TV as the knife got closer to Skippers motionless body.

The knife gently touched the leader's flipper, and even that made the blood flow. In a fast " _chop_ " the lobster stabbed the blade all the way through his flipper and into the metal table under it. Skipper seemed to move a little by this, but still didn't wake up. The scene was awful. There where blood over and under the leader as another lobster came over to Skipper with a flamethrower.

Rico's eyes filled with tears as he saw how they treated his leader. He heard a sob from a place beside him, but he couldn't look away from the screen.

The second the flamethrower was pointed at Skipper, Blowhole came in front of the camera again, and blocked the view.

-Now, Kowalski? The dolphin said.-What do you think of your leader now? All weak and stupid. Too bad he wasn't awake. That would have been _way_ funnier, don't you think?

With that he ended the video and the penguins were left to themselves. Rico looked helplessly at Kowalski who kept staring at the black screen in front of them. Private had buried his face into the scientist's chest feathers and sobbed loudly.

 _What were they going to do now?_


	7. Chapter 7

Skipper woke up by being in motion. He felt better after the nap, but he still was a little tired. At least he could move again. Slowly he opened his eyes and looked around.

As he thought, he was lying on a table, but he didn't expect to see blood. His body was covered in it and there was a terrible wound on his stomach. He looked at it and could feel the pain from it. It wasn't as bad as his flipper, though.

Skipper slowly turned his head, afraid of what he would see.

His flipper was in a very bad condition. Not only was it burned badly, there was a cut that went straight through it. You could call it a hole. It was obvious that it had bled quite a lot, but had stopped because of the burned tissue.

 _What the heck happened?_

Skipper suddenly heard a familiar voice. It was angry and not very welcoming.

-So, he is about to wake up? The voice said.-And you made sure he can't go anywhere?

Another one said something inaudible before the first laughed his terrible laugh.

-Let's hope he screams next time. The voice said disappeared.

 _What was that all about?_

Skipper couldn't figure out what had happened. He still had a headache and just wanted a cup of coffee.

-He's awake! Something underneath the table said. Skipper jumped and tried to see who the person was.-Tell the doc the news.

Skipper heard a bunch of feet run down through the corridor. Suddenly a lobster came to view on the table at his feet.

-Let's see what we can do with you. It said in an amused tone.-To make you break.

Kowalski ran around in the HQ. He had to find out where Dr Blowhole was, or else Skipper would be done for it. He was able to track the CD down to an old building in Manhattan, but there were no evidence the doctor was still there. Rico and Private had gone to check out the old warehouse to see if they could find anything. Rico had been a little nervous and wasn't happy when Kowalski decided to stay behind.

The scientist studied the CD before he eventually gave up. He went through the entrance and looked at the clear sky. It had been hours since Skipper disappeared, and the sun was on its way down. Kowalski thought the beauty of the scene didn't fit to what had happened to the leader. He shook his head and waddled around on the ice berg while he waited for his brothers to come back.

He was about to go down again when something hit him in the back of the head. He frowned and rubbed the spot where the thing had hit him. _What in the world was that?_

He turned around and looked at the ground behind him. It was another CD. He picked it up and stared at it. He didn't want to watch it, because he already knew what was on it. He sighed and jumped down into the HQ. He went over to the TV again and placed the CD in the DVD player. Maybe he should wait for the others? Nah. It couldn't hurt to watch it in case it was about something else, could it?

He pressed play and sat down on the floor. Again the screen lit up and showed their terrible enemy.

Blowhole laughed his deranged laugh and smiled to the camera.

-Hello pen-gu-ins! The doctor said.-You must wonder why I give you all these videos. Well, I don't have much else to do for the moment, and this is quite amusing if I do say so myself. Weird that it has only went a few hours since the last, right?

He laughed again. Kowalski stared at him again while he leaned forward.

-Maybe I could find something else to do as I wait for your leader to wake up? Wait, he is already awake!

Kowalski's eyes widened. Skipper was awake? How could he be? After that much sedative middle, that he couldn't even feel the whip?

Kowalski almost didn't want to watch more, but he didn't get to the player before Blowhole showed their leader again. After the first round of torture, he looked as if he was in an awful lot of pain. He winced every time he moved, and when he looked into the camera his eyes made it clear that he was hurt. The wound made from the whip was deep and it seemed it would get an infection if it didn't get treated.

The scientist placed a flipper to his head in fear.

-This can't be good. He said to himself as his eyes began to get watery.

-Anything you want to say to your little team, Skipper? Blowhole said with a grin and laughed evilly. Skipper stared disgusted at the dolphin but then he looked into the camera, and his expression changed. He looked so sad!

-I'm sorry, team. The leader said and sighed.-I don't know what this idiotic mammal is going to do to me, but one thing is certain; you will always be my best friends, brothers and teammates. If this is the last time you see me, I wish I at least had time to say goodbye straight to your faces, and not only to a lens. I'm sorry for everything I might have done to you over the years… I regret every slap, every kick, every bad word that might have offended you, or even hurt you.

Skipper's eyes got shiny with tears and it didn't take long before one ran down his cheek.

-I wish I could see you one last time. Kowalski's inventions, Rico's explosions, and Privates smile. You were always there for me when I needed you, and I hope I was there for you too. If this is the last time, I want to say how much you have meant for me, how much you mean to me, and always will.

Skipper looked down in the ground and Blowhole came closer to the sad penguin on the table.

-Is that a tear I see? Blowhole said amused and touched the salty liquid with his flipper. Skipper didn't answer. The doctor laughed madly and placed the tear drop in the wound on Skipper's chest. He winced as the salt burned on the tender flesh. Another few tears ran down his cheeks because of the pain.

-Bring me the bone crusher. Blowhole said and smiled. A lobster came with something and placed it in the dolphin's flipper. It was shaped as a ball, with some big spikes. Like a medieval club you could see in movies.

Kowalski watched as Blowhole came closer to the helpless penguin on the table.


	8. Chapter 8

Rico and Private hurried over the fence on their habitat. They wanted to find out if Kowalski had been luckier than them. When they got to the warehouse it had been empty with no signs of any activity at all the last ten years. It had only been a wild goose chase.

Private jumped down the entrance before Rico and when he got on the floor he discovered how Kowalski was placed.  
-Kowalski? Private asked worried.

The scientist stared blankly at the black screen in front of him without even noticing the other penguins. He held himself in a tight embrace and sat on the floor. His shoulders were shaking a bit.

Private walked slowly over to the penguin. Rico followed close by and when they saw Kowalski's face, both of them lost every single drop of hope they had left.

The scientist's face was filled with tears and his eyes slowly looked up at them. They were filled with grief and hopelessness as a loud sob escaped from his beak.

Rico and Private looked at each other before they both embraced the crying bird. Kowalski couldn't stop it.

-It was so horrible! The scientist sobbed.

-What happened, Kowalski? Private asked, afraid of the answer.

Kowalski didn't say anything. He just pointed at the DVD player and dragged his brothers closer to him.

Rico didn't try to push him away as he normally would when it got too tight. His brother needed this hug, that was obvious. After a while Kowalski released them and got up. He went through the door to the lab and closed it behind him.

Private stared after him before he looked at Rico.

-What was that all about? He asked the weapons expert. Rico didn't look at him. He was too busy opening the DVD player.

It opened with a buzzing sound and showed them the reason for Kowalski's break down. It was a new CD.

Rico looked at Private. Private nodded and took a deep breath to prepare for what was about to come as Rico pressed play.

The screen lit up again and showed the same scenario as Kowalski had seen.

After Skipper had talked and Blowhole had gotten the "bone crusher" Private was already sobbing loudly and squeezed himself against the weapons expert.

Rico watched closely as Blowhole raised his flipper with the device and hit the leader with it. They heard an awful " _crack_ " when the ball hit Skipper's leg. The leader screamed in pain when his bone broke. The sound was heart-breaking and Rico covered the private's earholes.

It wasn't only one hit; there were many after each other. In the end the leader didn't move at all.

-Did I break him? Blowhole said a little sad. He poked the limp penguin and grinned again.

-Oh, I killed him! The dolphin laughed madly and threw the torture device behind him, hitting a lobster in the face.-Well, it was fun as long as it lasted! Now, if you excuse me, I have to throw a pen-gu-in in some acid. Have fun, my friends!

Blowhole smirked and turned off the camera.

Rico started to sob after he realized that his leader was dead. He wouldn't ever see him again. He wasn't only his leader. He was his brother, everyone's brother. Skipper had been his best friend since the first time he saw daylight. His big brother by blood. They even shared the love for destruction! Rico couldn't even think of a world without him. How would they be able to get over this?

Private had his eyes closed and tears flowed down his cheeks. He heard Rico sob beside him and he felt hopeless. He hadn't heard Rico cry once since the first time he saw him. Kowalski was different. He cried every time Skipper made Rico destroy his inventions, but this time it was still different.

Private got up on his legs and Rico did the same. They looked at each other before they waddled across the room and towards the lab door.

Inside they heard some loud noises and screams.

They got startled and crashed through the door. They saw the scientist throw some of his inventions at the wall and flipped some of the tables standing close by. Kowalski punched some tubes, and cried out as the glass broke and left glass splinters in his flipper.

Rico ran over to him and stopped him. Private came over to them and gave them a sign to come closer. They got together and all of them cried until there were no tears left.

Back in Dr Blowhole's hideout there was a silence after the camera was turned off. The dolphin went over to the operation table where the penguin was laying. He looked at the leader with a serious frown.

-Red One. Blowhole said and kept staring at Skipper.

-Yes Blowhole? The lobster came up behind him.

-I want him alive. The doctor said angry.-Put him in an induced coma after you have treated him, until he is healed.

He looked at the penguin while it was rolled out of the room. _My next phase is about to begin…_


	9. Chapter 9

The penguins looked at the grave of their former leader. Even though they didn't have the real body, they had buried his mug, a mission file and some fish. It had been a couple of days since their leader was killed, and the animals of the zoo all had come to the funeral. King Julien didn't interrupt the peace under the ceremony, and was unusually quiet and sad. Marlene had cried under the whole thing, together with Private. Kowalski and Rico tried to stay strong for the loss of their brother, but in the end they couldn't keep it together. All of them had their words to the penguin, who was in the hands of Dr Blowhole.

-I'm sorry if my inventions irritated you, or hurt you. Kowalski started.-I would never hurt you on purpose, and you were my best friend and brother. I still remember when we first met; you tried to pluck my eyes out because I got all the care from mom and dad. Not a pleasant memory, but it's the first I've got. Skipper…You didn't deserve to die. After everything you have done, I would gladly give my own life instead of yours. Everything is going to change without you around. Of course we'll try to continue our lives as usual, and since this is the last goodbye I just want you to know: Wherever you are, if you are listening to this, every tear I've shed is because you motivated me, and you may be gone, but you will always stay in our hearts. Thank you for being my brother, friend and leader. I'll miss you more than anything. I…I love you.

Kowalski's eyes looked down at the ground as he sat down again and Private went past him.

He stood in front of them with watery eyes and looked at the crowd in front of him.

-Skipper was the best penguin in the world. I don't know what I should do without him. He helped me when I was sad and when mean people tried to beat me up when I was a hatchling. Must he watch over us from up there where the sky is forever blue and the sun is always shining. Where pain is just a myth and happiness is constant. Please, why did you leave us here? Why did you make us cry? Why, WHY did you tell me you would always be around? Why…

The young penguin sobbed lowly and waddled away from the grave before Kowalski came over to him and placed his flippers around him. Rico went over to the grave. He didn't say anything. He sat down facing the tombstone with tears in his eyes.

All the animals stared at him with confusion written on their faces, and when all the speeches were over and everyone had left, Rico hadn't moved an inch since he sat down. The sun was on its way down and it was getting dark.

-Come on, Rico. Kowalski said but the weapons expert refused to leave.-We should get some rest.

Rico shook his head and placed his flippers around his legs. Private stared at the weapons expert before Kowalski dragged him with him back to the HQ. Rico was left alone in front of the grave and he gave in for the sadness. Tears flowed down his cheeks as he lay down on his belly at the very top of the grave. He cried until he fell asleep under the bright stars.


	10. Chapter 10

It went months. Blowhole was patient with his injured prisoner. In the beginning he almost got worried Skipper wouldn't make it. That would have ruined his plan even before he got to the best part!

He drove through the corridors of his hideout on his Segway. He stopped when he got in front of a steel door. He took a deep breath before he opened it and went inside.

The room was lit up and painted in a hospital room looking style. There was only one bed in the room, and it wasn't very big. There were a lot of different monitors and devices all over the place and everyone was attached to the penguin on the bed. Big tubes went down the penguin's throat and there were many different needles in his flippers, legs and more or less everywhere else. A single lobster with a nurse hat was going over the different equipment and ran a few tests.

Blowhole went up behind him and cleared his throat. The lobster turned around and stared up at the dolphin.

-What? It asked and straightened the hat.

-How long is it before we can wake him up? Blowhole asked.

The lobster looked at the penguin on the bed and sighed.

-I'm not sure doc. It started.-He's been progressing quite fast, and if we're lucky, we can wake him up tomorrow. But since he was in such a bad condition, he might feel quite damaged. He must train up his lost muscles, eat normally and get full rehabilitation before you can go on with the plan.

Blowhole sighed and looked at the penguin on the table again.

-And how long will that take? He asked.

The lobster shrugged.

-It might take up to a year. It explained and walked over to the bed.-But my guess is that he will walk normally within a month and fight after the two next.

-How can you be so sure?

-Have you seen this guy? He beat "Chrome claw" almost by himself! This guy is bad guy fighter deluxe, especially together with his team. Of course it will depend on how much he is willing to train by himself, and we might have to threaten him to do so, but in the end it will be worth it.

Blowhole nodded and turned to the penguin on the table. He stretched out his flipper and touched the stabbed penguins'. The only trace of it was a scar. The same was for the wound on the bird's chest. It had gotten infected after the first couple of days, but they were able to treat it and it healed by itself.

The dolphin chuckled a bit and went out of the room. Let the plan begin.

The three penguins in central park zoo felt lost. The days turned to weeks, the weeks turned to months. It was so little to do without Skipper around, and nothing was funny anymore. Kowalski had given up science; he just couldn't come up with anything new. Private didn't watch the Lunacorns show anymore. He said everything on the program were too happy for his life. Rico didn't blow things up. He was too depressed and hoped that one day Skipper might return, but deep down inside he knew he never would see his leader again. Kowalski tried to take over the role as commanding officer, but it didn't turn out well. It almost ended with Rico crushing him with an anvil. Private stopped him though. Every day went slow. The penguins tried to complete missions to get the days go faster, but there were no missions that needed more than a couple of minutes.

Private had gotten a bit bitter, and often started fights with Kowalski and Rico. Rico had gotten soft. He cried every time he saw a person fall and if someone said something about crime or death he broke down in tears. Kowalski had put on some weight, and was now twice as big as he was when Skipper was alive. Private had tried to confront him about it, but the scientist just ignored it and ate a salmon. Skipper's death had shoved the team members away from each other, and they often started discussions within the team. Normally it was about minor things, like why someone hadn't taken out the garbage, but once; they actually fought about who was to blame for Skipper's passing. It was ferocious and soon all of them lay exhausted on the ground.

One day, after one of these minor fights, Rico went up top and out of the habitat. He waddled over to the clock tower and climbed it to the top. It was late afternoon and the sun was on its way down. The weapons expert looked up at the bright sky and his eyes got shiny.

-Why did 'u leav'? He said out loud before tears ran down his cheeks.

Little did he know that someplace else, where the stars were coming out and the sun went down in the horizon, another penguin sat with tears in his eyes. The penguin looked at the sky. He was exhausted after his training and was allowed out for a break.

-I'm sorry I didn't keep my promise. He said as a tear escaped from his eye.


	11. Chapter 11

Skipper had awoken in his enemy's secret hideout. When he opened his eyes he had stared straight into Blowhole's face and he freaked out. He had tried to get away, but the pain and exhaustion made him unable to do anything. He had slapped the dolphin in the face a couple of times, but his flippers were so powerless that it only tickled, at least for the doctor. Skipper had to catch his breath afterwards.

-So, Skipper? Finally awake, are we? Blowhole smirked and looked at his arch enemy.

-What did you do to me? Skipper said between the gasps of air.-Why am I so… Powerless?

He stared up at his enemy and frowned at the last word he spoke.

-I believe you want to know what happened to you, but first. Blowhole held out a mug with some hot liquid.-Here's some morning coffee at six in the afternoon!

Skipper kept staring at Blowhole while he took the mug.

-What did you do to it? He said suspiciously before he looked into the black fluid. When Blowhole said he didn't do anything to it, he placed it up under his beak and sipped to it. It tasted marvellous after the rest and he drank a little more. The caffeine made his senses sharpen and he felt the strength return to him.

-I can tell you how you ended up here. Blowhole said as he drove closer to the penguin.

-I already know. The penguin said dryly and frowned.

-Oh, really? Then go ahead! Tell me!

-You attacked me from behind and took me with you to your headquarters. Skipper said.

-And then, what? Blowhole asked with a sarcastic happiness.

-I don't know? You knocked me out or something?

The dolphin laughed hysterically and Skipper tried to stand up. He didn't make it.

-Oh, you idiotic little worm! The doctor said and chuckled.-You were tortured! Don't you remember? You screamed for mercy when I killed your team straight in front of your eyes! Don't you have the slightest clue about what happened? You even swore your loyalty to me, as if that would save your team! Now you're mine until you die!

Skipper blinked and lost all feeling in his body. He tumbled down to a sitting position and closed his eyes. He fought back the tears that threatened to flow down and held his flippers to his head.

What was he going to do now?

Blowhole called for a lobster.

-Help him down.

The lobster did as he was told and lifted the grieving penguin down from the hospital bed. Skipper didn't fight it. He was too devastated to do anything at the moment. His team was gone. He was the only one left, and now he would have to serve Dr Blowhole. Could it get any worse?

After he was able to walk again, he got trained more and more. His muscles were slowly getting bigger as they had been before and it didn't take long before he was fully healed, trained and once again at his best. All of it only took about four months.

Every night before he had to go to sleep, he went outside to watch the stars. It reminded him of Private. The little guy loved the beauty of a clear night sky. Oh, how he missed him. All of them.

Skipper suddenly remembered how he had promised Rico to come back. It didn't make any sense, because his gut told him that he hadn't kept his promise. How could that be? Unless…Did Blowhole lie when he told him he killed them? Were they still alive? A little bit of hope lighted up in him. His eyes got watery as he spoke out in the open air:

-I'm sorry I didn't keep my promise.


	12. Chapter 12

Skipper woke up in his new room. To be honest, it looked more like a cell. There were only a bed and a door in the room, and he had to go quite long just to get to the toilets. He woke up around 06.00 hours every day. When he got up from bed, he had to go to the main room to find Blowhole standing and waiting for him. He saluted the dolphin and stood in attention. He got a new mission every day. Normally it was just to keep up his instincts, but there were those days that were different. This day for example.

Blowhole stood in the inner part of the room in front of a big screen. It showed some weird plan.

-Sir. Skipper said a little curious.-My mission, please?

Blowhole chuckled and turned slowly around. He didn't have the usual "same procedure as always" kind of look. He grinned slyly and pressed a button. Skipper felt someone grab him and drag him out of the room. This was new. He looked over his shoulders and discovered a couple of lobsters dragging him down a corridor and into a dark room. He couldn't see anything, but he felt he got strapped to a chair and that someone held his head towards a single spot. He was unable to move when the big screen lit up. A terrible sound came from everywhere. It was beeping without stopping, and then he saw pictures of his team on the screen. They looked so happy, and peaceful. How did Blowhole get to these photos?

The lobster let go of his head and left him there. Skipper didn't mind. He was too busy watching his brothers. He had gotten used to the sound and he kept staring at the screen. Suddenly a voice was heard.

-They're not alive. It said over and over again.

-They're not alive, they're not alive, they're not alive, you killed them, they're not alive.

Skipper didn't hear the one line in-between. He didn't hear anything of what it said. He was too busy watching his brothers. Suddenly the pictures flashed before his eyes, but this time it went from a nice environment to a horrible one. The horrible photos were of blood splatter, dead penguins, knifes, torture devices, frightened faces, scary grins, heads, intestines, and a lot more gore. The weird thing was that he couldn't look away. The noise came back, but a lot stronger than before. He wanted to cover his earholes and eyes, but he couldn't because of the straps. The voice rang in his head. Another sentence was spoken multiple times in a row.

-You will kill them. It screamed.-You will kill them, you will kill them, you will kill them, you shall die, you will kill them!

Skipper got scared. Tears flowed down his cheeks, and you could nearly hear a loud sob over the voice and the sound. He tried to look away again, but no matter how hard he tried, his eyes were locked to the screen.

-PLEASE STOP! He screamed, but no one could hear him. The ringing got louder and louder until it felt like his eardrums was going to explode.

After what seemed like hours everything went black and he couldn't hear any sound, feel any straps, or see any horrible pictures. He liked it. It was so quiet. So peaceful. But when he woke up the pain was unbearable.


	13. Chapter 13

Blowhole looked at the penguin in front of him. The penguin stood in attention as the dolphin chuckled.

-You know what to do. Blowhole said and watched as the bird belly slid down the corridors and hallways, soon to be outside in the cold October night.

Kowalski and Rico stared angrily at each other. Private had tears in his eyes as he watched the fight between his brothers. Kowalski had been trying out his new invention when Rico had barged in and crushed it with a baseball bat. The scientist got furious. It was the first invention he had been able to invent for the last couple of months.

-Why the heck did you do that!? Kowalski asked. Rico just shrugged and was about to go out of the lab again when his brother nudged him back and threw him to the floor. Rico lost his breath when he hit the floor and got furious. He placed his flippers around Kowalski's neck and dragged him down. When Private came in they rolled around on the ground, fighting. Private felt he got sad. Sadder than usual, as his eyes got watery and a tear rolled down his cheek.

-What are you doing!? He shouted to the two battling penguins. They didn't hear their brother. Rico had gotten on top of Kowalski's tummy and beat him in the face. Kowalski tried as best as he could to avoid the punches. It didn't work. Rico was stronger than Kowalski, and better in combat, especially after the scientist had gotten bigger and stopped training. Private couldn't stand watching his brothers fight like that.

-Skipper would be disappointed in you! He screamed. This time the others heard him. They looked up as the youngest ran out of the room and up the ladder, through the entrance. Rico looked at Kowalski before he got off him.

-Sorry. He said and felt ashamed. He helped the scientist to his feet and tried to get some of the bruises and cuts cleaned with his flipper. Kowalski stopped him.

-Thanks. He said.-But I still wonder why you ruined my invention.

Rico looked at him with a melancholy smile.

-'kipper. He said and stared down into the floor. He knew how much Skipper normally hated Kowalski's inventions because most of them exploded. He would almost every time ask if Rico could just destroy the device before it went wrong, much to Kowalski's dismay.

-Yeah, I know. I miss him too.

The scientist looked down at himself. He had totally gotten out of shape, and he felt terrible after the fight with Rico. Mostly because they had hurt Private's feelings. Oh, no… Private.

-We have to find Private. Kowalski said and waddled out of the room. Rico followed him and they went out in the night.

Maurice stood in his habitat. He watched the stars on the night sky and relaxed after a hard day of King Julien's orders. The king was finally asleep, and Mort lay beside him. The chubby lemur went away from the bed and on top of the plastic volcano. He could see the whole zoo from there. Nothing seemed out of place until he looked over at the penguins-habitat. The youngest was on his way out and it looked like he was crying. He got over the fence and waddled across the zoo to Marlene's place.

Suddenly Maurice saw something in the corner of his eye. Something jumped over the brick wall around the zoo, and landed in some bushes in the Kangaroo-habitat. The lemur tried to see what it was, but it was too dark. He looked back at the penguin walking towards Marlene's. The shadow had gotten out of the bushes and was heading for Private. The young bird didn't notice before he incidentally turned his head to the left. The penguin stopped dead in his tracks and stared at whatever it was. The shadow came closer to Private and the bird backed away slowly. He seemed frightened. He put his flippers up in defence, and before anything else happened the penguin belly slid away from the creature, but the creature followed him. A startled scream came from Private and a psychotic laugh came close by. Maurice hurried down from the volcano and over the wall. He tried to find Kowalski and Rico, and it wasn't very hard. They were on their way out of the HQ and both sighed when they saw the lemur.

-What is it Maurice? Kowalski asked tiredly. He was about to say something more, but stopped when he saw Maurice's scared expression.

-It's Private! Maurice said and stared at the penguins.-I think he is in trouble!

Just after he said it, there was heard a panicking scream from the other part of the zoo.

Rico got to the place before everyone else did. He stared at his frightened brother as he pressed himself against the wall. In front of him stood a very familiar figure. Rico couldn't help but staring at the "thing" Maurice had seen. Kowalski came up beside the weapons expert and looked at the youngest of the brothers. He didn't see the figure in front of him.

-Private? Kowalski asked worried.-Why are you so…  
He didn't finish. He finally saw what the matter was.

The dark figure turned around and revealed himself. Rico stared open-mouthed at the familiar face. Kowalski took a step back. He couldn't believe it.

The leader stared at the two oldest brothers. His eyes were empty from any emotion, the pupils were big and he stared straight at the scientist. Skipper's body was full of scars. They recognized the cut over the chest and the injured flipper. He also had a little bit more muscular look to him, as if he had been training harder than ever before.

-S-Skipper? Kowalski stuttered. The leader turned all away round and came closer to his brother.-I-I c-can't believe it! You're alive!  
Kowalski ran across the distance between them and tried to embrace his brother, but he never came that far. Private was faster than him and pushed the scientist away from the leader.

-No, Kowalski! That isn't our Skipper! It can't be!

As if that was what set him off, Skipper ran over to them ready to kill.

Rico could only watch as Skipper jumped up into the air and over the two others. Kowalski screamed when the leader came closer and Private panicked. Then the weapons expert did something. He threw himself at Skipper and held him underneath him when they hit the ground. Skipper lost his breath for a moment but quickly regained it. He tried to choke the penguin that sat on him, but Rico held his flippers down. The leader kicked the weapons expert off and got up. Rico lay on the ground and groaned. Skipper walked over to him and smiled evilly. He took a knife out of nowhere and held it up. Rico stared defeated up at his brother and a tear fell from his eye.

More animals approached and looked at the four penguins. Skipper stood in the middle of the other three and stared at them. Marlene was on her way over to him, but she got stopped. The leader threw himself at her with the knife lifted. It didn't take more than a second before she laid on the ground. Blood poured from a deep cut on her stomach and she gasped for air. She coughed up blood and stared down at the wound before her eyes got empty and her heart stopped. The other animals panicked and tried to run away. Skipper was way faster after all the training, and one by one almost everyone had bruises and cuts. The zoo looked like a war-zone. There were blood everywhere, dead animals were spread around and the penguins were still alive together with a few others. They were covered in red gore and tried the best they could to survive. Kowalski looked at his two brothers.

-We need to do something. He said and looked down onto the ground. He came up with several ideas, but none of them would work when he thought carefully through them. There were only two solutions: Try to talk him to some sense, or run away. He wanted to do the last one, but since they hadn't tried to talk to him yet, they went for that one.

Skipper stood on top of a wall. He stared over the zoo and watched when his brothers approached. They didn't take their eyes of the leader and jumped up on the wall beside him. Kowalski stood in front of the others and cleared his throat. Skipper still held the knife and waddled slowly towards them. He smiled again and swung the knife playfully around, accidentally hitting his own side. The blood was warm, but he didn't feel it. He didn't feel anything. He was unable to feel anything. He didn't feel scared, nor happy, nor guilt, nor pain, not even himself. For him, everything was gone. The only thing he saw was darkness. His real self could only see the black surrounding him. The only thing he knew was that the real him missed his brothers. Oh, what he would do to see them again, only one more time.

Kowalski and Private were the ones who talked.

-Skipper! We know you're in there…somewhere. Kowalski stared into his leaders eyes. They were darker than ever before. He had a crazy smile on his face and the knife swung dangerously at his side.

-You can't do this! It's wrong! Private said and came up beside the scientist.

-You just hurt all your friends! Skipper, you must stop this. Kowalski said and looked at Private.

Skipper stopped swinging his knife and started to rub his eyes with his left flipper.

-K-Kowalski? Private? Is that you? Skipper looked at them. His eyes weren't dark anymore and he looked a lot happier. He held out his arms for an embrace and his two brothers gladly came over to him. They gave him a hug and didn't stop. Wait… There were only three that hugged?

Rico stood a couple of steps behind. This didn't feel right. Skipper wouldn't just wake up and see his brothers covered in blood without noticing. The paranoid part of him wouldn't let him miss any details. The leader had always told his soldiers about his gut instinct and how it was never wrong. After that Rico had begun listening and training to learn when his gut told him valuable information. Skipper was still different. Too different. He was still hypnotised.

Rico ran over to them the moment Skipper raised the knife into the air. He pushed the leader away and stood protectively in front of the others. Kowalski stared shocked at the weapons expert.

-Why did you do that? He asked and was on his way over to the leader, but Rico stopped him.

-Not 'imself. Rico said and took a step away from Skipper.

They heard an evil laughter and watched with horror as the leader sat up straight. Almost like a robot. His eyes were darker than ever before, his feathers were a little puffed up, the scar on his chest got more visible and the grin was terrifying. Private let out a little sound and turned to run. The two others did the same. Skipper laughed again and ran after them.

-I just want to talk! He shouted and tackled Rico to the ground. The weapons expert groaned and squirmed. The leader didn't kill him, he just ran after the two others and laughed. That was a big mistake.

Skipper followed the two screaming penguins and held the knife high up in the air. Suddenly the brothers were in front of a wall.

-Dead end! Private cried and turned around, only to see his leader stand ten feet away from them.

-Literally! He laughed and came closer to them.

Kowalski embraced Private as the hypnotised penguin let the knife swirl around his flipper a couple of times. Private closed his eyes while Kowalski kept staring at Skipper. The leader was just about to let the knife stab his victims when he suddenly dropped it. He blinked a few times before his eyes widened with fear.

Kowalski let go of Private and looked behind his leader. Rico stood there with a determined look on his face. In his hands was a dagger.


	14. Chapter 14 (last)

Skipper looked down at his stomach. He could see a pointy thing stick out of it. He got frightened. He gasped when the dagger was removed and felt the pain flush over him. He saw the blood flow out of his belly and he felt it pour down his back. He turned around slowly and watched his weapons expert's expression change from determined, to scared. He dropped the dagger and placed a flipper to his head. What had he done?  
Skipper tried to take a step, but because of the blood loss he fell down on all four. He looked up at Rico with a helpless expression. A tear formed in his eye and suddenly ran down his cheek. The weapons expert came running over to him and tried to keep him up. The other two joined him as the leader started to sob uncontrollably. Blood came out of his mouth as he stared up at his brothers. Rico turned him over and hugged him tight.

-What have I done? Skipper whispered out into the air and closed his eyes as new tears came tumbling down. The leader opened his eyes again as he felt the life pour out of him. Slowly, but still too fast. He looked up at the brother who was hugging him. He couldn't feel any pain anymore. Only the warmth of the hug. He let his flipper stroke Rico's cheek as he smiled a little. The weapons expert opened his eyes and stared into the leaders'.

-It's okay. Skipper whispered to his solider. –I'm sorry…for everything…

He coughed up some more blood.

-I'm sorry for not keeping my promise. I'm sorry for what I might have caused, but most of all; I'm sorry for hurting you, scare you and… and disappoint you.

Kowalski sat down beside them. Private followed his lead.

-You didn't do any of those things! The youngest penguin said, but Skipper stopped him.

-You might not think so, but it's the truth. Skipper looked at him.-I know all of you have been scared out of your non-existing pants. I know you've tried your best to not show it. I know how much I hurt you.

Skipper sighed and put a flipper on Kowalski's shoulder.

-I must say, Skipper started. He smiled half-heartedly at the speechless scientist.-You three are the best brothers I could ever get. Kowalski?

-Yes, Skipper? The scientist asked in a low voice.

-Promise me that you will take good care of Rico and Private. Skipper whispered as more tears streamed down his face. Kowalski nodded and looked away.

-Private?

-Yes, Skipper? Private asked heartbroken.

-Never stop with your loving personality. Skipper said.-You will help a lot of people. Just believe in yourself. You know you can do it. I'm very proud of you. All of you.

The leader closed his eyes. Rico wondered if he wouldn't say anything to him. Was he angry because it was he that killed him? He felt a tear roll down his cheek and hit his leader on the neck.

-Rico. Skipper said very low. Almost inaudible. He used his flipper to make him come closer. The weapons expert leaned in closer. Skipper more or less threw himself around Rico's neck before he pressed his face into the weapon expert's shoulder.

-Thank you. Skipper said and tightened the hug. Rico looked confused at him.-Thank you for stopping me, for ending my suffering, for letting me see your faces again. I could never top that. Please forgive me?

Rico nodded and smiled.

-Can you listen to Kowalski from now on? Will you do that for me?

Rico stopped smiling but nodded. He let a sob come from his beak. Skipper heard it and stroked the penguins back.

-I will always remember you. You know that. I'm so tired. Kowalski?

-Yes?

-Permission to sleep? The former leader said as he let go of Rico.

Kowalski got serious. He didn't want to say yes. He shook his head. Skipper laughed a little and turned to Private. He also shook his head.

-Rico. Skipper said and looked up at the weapons expert. Rico looked down at him. –I'm…I'm scared… May I hold your flipper?

Rico stared at him in shock. Scared? Skipper? He took the leader's flipper in his.

-Thank you. Skipper said and closed his eyes. Rico felt the leaders flipper go limp. He wouldn't come back. Not now, not ever. He was gone. Forever. He had left them again. Broken their hearts, but still, it felt good. Like he finally had found peace and moved on.

-Say something. Rico heard Private say. Kowalski just gave him a hug and together they cried. Like the tears would never stop. Rico didn't let go of Skippers flipper. He didn't want to. He never wanted this to happen. He wanted to be with his leader…no… more than that… his brother.

-I love 'ou. Rico said and closed his eyes.


End file.
